Shafts of Hope
by BeautifulCrimsonChaos
Summary: When Arwen appears unexpectedly in Mirkwood, no one anticipates just how bad things are, not even King Thranduil. When Legolas, Thranduil and Arwen set off together to recover what has been stolen from them, not one of them can even dream of the consequences, hurts and sadnesses that await them. But, among all of this sadness, they unexpectedly find hope...
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Message

_Dear Fans,_

_Please, stick with me through this. It's the first Fan Fiction that I've ever written, and I'm very proud of it. I hope that it isn't too boring, and I also hope that all of my "creative juices" haven't been exhausted on the book I'm writing._

_This first chapter is dedicated to my poor characters, which I have forced to suffer through so much…This first chapter is for you._

_Love you,_

_Eternalpassion2000_

Chapter 1: Ill Tidings

When Legolas felt the sun's first rays crossing his face, he automatically woke up. Grudgingly, he stumbled out of bed, only to run into his disapproving father, King Thranduil.

"Is this how the future king treats his duties?" Thranduil was obviously not impressed.

"Father, it's a holiday. I can sleep in as much as I want."

"No," Thranduil crossed his arms, "You are an elven princeling. Your holidays are over. Training starts as soon as you are out of bed, which _will_ be in the next 5 minutes."

"Yes, Ada."

Legolas sighed, and remembered the days when he was younger, when his mother, Ahriel, was still alive. His father had been happy then. They had all been happy then. Before the orcs had captured his mother. She had never been seen since, and Thranduil, along with his son and retainers, could only learn to accept that his beloved Ahriel had been killed. However, this had not been what had enraged him. There had been humans fighting alongside those orcs. And, in the end, it had been they that had overpowered Ahriel. Ever since that day, Thranduil had mercilessly tracked and killed any humans who entered his domain.

Legolas was snapped from his reverie by his father, who had stalked back into the room. Dusty shafts of sunlight crossed his face, serving to accent his furious face.

"Well?"

"What, Ada?"

"Why is my son sitting on the corner of his bed, staring at his pillow, and not dressed with his bow and knives on his back, waiting for me to take him to the training field?"

"I wasn't paying attention to the time." Legolas sighed.

"Clearly," Thranduil arched his left eyebrow, "You are not ready to leave the gaiety of childhood behind you. I will meet you outside in three minutes, and this time I will not be so lenient if you are late."

"I understand, Ada."

Thranduil turned and left the room, leaving Legolas with nothing but the burned and empty husks of his dreams.

Legolas' fingers ached. He had shot a total of three hundred arrows on the past hour, and it was beginning to take a toll on his arms and hands. And yet Thranduil always wanted more. Always more.

"Ada, I am tired. I will retire to my rooms and halls."

"One more arrow?"

"I cannot," Legolas fumed, "Every day you push me to my limit. Today you have gone too far. I will not stay."

If Legolas stayed a moment longer, he knew his temper would burst. Already it was working to break the bars that enslaved it. He turned and ran back towards his small tree-house in the elven city.

When he returned to his rooms, Legolas had calmed down. Already, he felt hot shame coursing through his body at what he had done. He lost his temper more and more, and it was only getting worse. Why did Thranduil expect so much of his only son? Didn't the king see how much it hurt Legolas?

"Mellon-nin."

Legolas jumped, and looked around. Turning, he saw Arwen Evenstar smiling back at him.

"Arwen! Why have you come?"

Arwen's smile vanished, and her beautiful face was wreathed with rage.

"They have taken him."

"Who?"

"They have taken our last hope. He is lost. And my father and brothers with him."

Arwen's face was streaked with a waterfall of tears, and more streamed from her half closed eyes. Her lovely face was a picture of despair.

"Who are you talking about? Arwen? Look at me!"

"They have taken Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. And they have taken my beloved. They have taken Aragorn."

"What?"

"He is gone."

"But that's impossible! He knows how to protect himself. And he was with three elves! You must have misinterpreted something."

"No!" Arwen tear-streaked face looked up at him, her curtains of brown hair tumbling back, "I have just had beloved stolen from me, and you have the nerve to believe that I misheard something? I know what I saw, Legolas Greenleaf. I was there when they were taken by orcs and men. I turned and galloped away because I thought they were fine. I waited for two nights, and they did not come. I went back to the site of the battle, and saw Elrohir's pendant lying in the dirt. Then I knew they were gone."

"We must find them." The deep, musical voice of Thranduil made them jump, "Not only because they are strong and important allies, but because they are our friends."

Arwen leapt up, her normally fierce countenance forgotten, and caught Thranduil in her arms.

"Oh, thank you, and I swear, you and I will never give up until they are found."

They left the very next morning on a journey that they would not return from without a few scars of their own.

_Oh, a cliffy! How is it? Please, review! If you don't I might not continue writing this because I don't know if anyone likes it. PLEASE REVIEW! _

_EP2000_


	2. Chapter 2: Sasha

_Hello all of my amazing reviewers! You guys are just plain amazing._

_LalaithElerrina-I read some of your fics and positively adored all of them. Keep on writing, and a special medal for being my FIRST EVER REVIEWER! You rock, girl!_

_Guest-Yes, I was too lazy to create an account for ages too XD._

_Buttercup-OK I lost your username, so I had to guess. Please PM me with your real username, and THX for being my first-ever follower._

_For all the rest of y'all, who didn't review, please keep on reading, and REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW. It makes me so happy to see a whole bunch of reviews in my mailbox. Please, you know you want to make me happy. Didn't I go to all this work for you?_

Chapter 2: Sasha

Sasha Birch ran down Palace Street to her London home. Laughing, her best friend Maya caught up to her.

"Sasha! I was determined to win this race for once! Why did you ruin it?"

"Me?" Sasha stared innocently at Maya.

"Yes, you, silly! Now c'mon. It's getting late and your mom is so finicky about when you get home. Besides, we were gonna watch The Return of the King yet before midnight!"

"We can't forget Return of the King," Sasha smiled, "Aragorn is so dreamy."

"Come on, Lovesick. Let's get you home."

Sasha and Maya walked in the front door, Sasha's black hair swishing slowly behind her, her dark green eyes glazed over, no doubt seeing visions of Aragorn.

As the two girls skipped into Sasha's living room, Mrs. Birch came in, grinning to see her daughter and Maya so happy and delighted.

"Sash, I hate to interrupt you, but could you take the dog for a walk?"

"Mom! I hate having to pick up after Nikki and you know it! Take her for a walk yourself."

However, a few minutes later, Sasha was being dragged down Princess Street, thinking murderous thoughts about the sheltie trotting along in front of her. Taking another sip of her berry PowerAde, Sasha sighed and raced with Nikki out to the dog park.

…oOo…

All was silent. The very air seemed still, waiting for something. Sasha was thoroughly creeped out. Oddly, no one was out at the dog park right now. The Shirley-Temple-coloured sunset blazed vaguely in the distance, and Nikki was in pure paradise.

The little sheltie jumped and barked excitedly, spinning in dizzy circles and running up and down the field.

"Nik, go to the washroom and then let's get out of here."

Nikki barked impatiently.

"Oh, of course, you want privacy. Sometimes I think the whole world's gone mental on me."

Sasha stalked off into the forest in order to give her dog privacy. However, the forest wasn't normal. There was no wind, and yet the leaves rustled. Sasha's hair whirled around her face like a frenzied dancer in a black dress. Faster and faster, until the trees began to creak and groan with the effort. Sasha ran screaming, but there was nowhere to run. All around her, the forest closed in, creating an impenetrable wall. And then, everything went black.

…oOo…

When Sasha awoke, her head was lying on a cold stone floor, and her hair was stuck in her mouth, creating a rather unpleasant taste of soggy hair and blood, from where she had bitten her tongue. Moaning, the teenager sat up and surveyed her surroundings.

She was lying in a square, rock-hewn room, lit by one torch overhead. There was a small pitcher of water sat on the rough floor a short distance from her. A barred door blocked any escape.

_What kind of delirious dream is this? I must have been knocked out be a falling branch, but then what? This is the most realistic dream I've ever had, especially since normally in dreams, I can't smell. In this one, I wish I couldn't. Lovely, rotting meat for miles around._

A soft moan in one corner brought her away from the prison of her thoughts. Startled, Sasha turned around to see someone lying in the corner, murmuring deliriously.

"Erm…hello?" Sasha called tentatively, "Anyone home?"

The voice that answered was rough and tender at the same time, like river water.

"Who are you?"

"Um, my name's Sasha. I don't really know how I got here. Do you have any idea where we are?"

The figure rolled over, and Sasha started. Lying in the corner was the love of her life, Aragorn. However, his side was bleeding, and his face was pale from loss of blood.

"You're _Aragorn_? That's not freaking possible!"

Aragorn started back, staring. He looked almost scared, if that was possible from someone like him.

"You know my name?"

"Yes. This also means that I'm guessing we're in Middle Earth, right? But why the _heck_ are we lying in this dirty old hole?"

Aragorn smiled weakly.

"You have spirit. However, this dirty old hole is an orc dungeon, so you would be better off guarding your tongue. I don't know how I got captured; I only just woke up. What about you?"

"Um…I was never captured." Sasha stated, "I'm from another world, and I was out walking my dog when all of a sudden it got really windy and I got knocked out. I woke up here."

Aragorn coughed, doubling over as his body was wracked with the spasms. Blood spattered the floor underneath him.

"Can I offer you some PowerAde?" Sasha offered tentatively. By whatever craziness had brought her to Middle Earth, she wasn't about to let Aragorn die. He was instrumental to the future of this mad place.

"PowerAde?"

"It's like water, except it tastes better."

Sasha held out her half-empty bottle, and Aragorn carefully unscrewed the cap, looking a bit frightened.

"It's not gonna bite!" Sasha giggled.

Bringing the bottle up to his lips, Aragorn took a sip. He smiled instantly.

"Whatever world you come from, Lady Sasha, they have an excellent taste in drinks."

Both companions chuckled for a moment. Then, suddenly, heavy, booted footsteps echoed down the corridor. Sasha backed up in front of her new friend, shielding him.

"I do martial arts. And by the luck I live by, I won't let them hurt you even more."

"Martial Arts?"

"It's like self-defence. Now shut up. I'll do the talking."

Backing themselves into a corner, Sasha and Aragorn could only watch and wait, knowing that their doom would come, inevitably.

_AHHH! Kill me! I left you another cliffie, and I was late. Sorry. You know that deep down, you're wishing with all your heart to review. I want to know what you think of Sasha. I read some stories like this one is turning out to be, and I really like them. Please let me know if you think Sasha's a nice touch, or should I delete this chapter?_

_-Ep2000_


	3. Chapter 3: The Orcs

_Ok, this will be very short. You should all be cheering because I squeezed 2 updates in in one day! YAAAAAY!_

_My amazing, lazy guest reviewer, you rock! You reviewed within an hour of me posting chapter 2. Yay you!_

Chapter 3: Now I Know Where the Heck I Am

"You mouldy piece of rotten scum! Drop dead! You're so ugly you can die in a hole of writhing with maggots for all I care!"

Sasha was yelling before she even saw the orc. She felt suddenly very protective towards her new friend, and wasn't about to let these world-class uglies hurt him.

A harsh, gravelly voice outside drowned out the young girl's screaming.

"Stop yer yelling, you pug-faced maggot. I'm gonna rip you clean in half if that continues."

"Excuuuse me, but since when am _I _the pug-faced maggot? That's just too ironic, that you're talking about ugliness."

The orc outside the cell stepped back in alarm. Looking at his colleagues, he shrugged.

"Since when was there another human in his cell? I thought he was to be isolated."

A short, muscled orc at the back shrugged.

"It don't matter. Just torture both of them, then. Who's gonna complain about more fun for us, huh, Blashnakz?"

Even now, Sasha didn't cower. If these stupid creatures thought that they were going to _torture_ her, she'd just have to change their minds. Besides, this was all a dream. Even if she couldn't get out, there was always the old pinching-the-shoulder trick. That ought to help.

Running forwards, Sasha took all of the skills she had ever learned in Kung Fu and squashed them into one big ball of anger and loathing towards these…_things_. How dare they threaten to torture her? This was her dream!

The first orc was down before he even knew what hit him, blood spewing from his broken nose. Sasha attacked another orc from behind, slipping him into a headlock. However, as she went for another, cold steel clamped around her wrists, pinning them behind her.

"Ya think you could beat us, eh?" the hot breath of Blashnakz hit her like a battering ram, "Take 'em away, boys!"

Sasha and Aragorn were dragged through a long series of passages, and through a set of double doors. Inside, there was just about every kind of torturing device possible.

"Our king wants the man for information, but he never said we had to hurt the girl. Maybe she knows something, too. I'm sure watching her friend suffer will make her squeal."

Sasha was chained to the wall, her arms dangling limply on either side of her head. Sighing, she shot a warning glance at Aragorn, whom the orcs were dragging to the middle of the room.

"Um…pardon me?"

A particularly ugly orc turned around.

"Yes?"

"I don't exactly come from here. I'm from another world. London, England. I don't know what you want from me, but I swear I don't know a stinking thing."

"Nice try, missy. I'm sure we can convince you otherwise, though."

Sasha sighed. It had been worth a shot. However, the only thing she could do now was wait to see what the orcs wanted and then lie to them.

Leaning back against the wall, Sasha knew that no matter what, her endurance was going to be tested to it's very limit. And, no matter what, her heart was going to be broken.

_Mwahaha. Another cliffie. Well, I have to go, so I'll try to update by next Thursday._

_PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. You know you want to._

_EP2000_


	4. Chapter 4: Marie

_Heyo everyone,_

_OMG! I love you all so much. I couldn't wait for another week, so I had to post this chapter today. It's very short, but I hope you all like it!_

_**Guest-**__I don't know, but I probably won't make Sasha and Aragorn fall in love. Oh no, I have other plans for them!_

_**To all others who reviewed-**__Sorry I can't do any more personals, but I'm short on time. THANK YOU ALL. YOU ALL ROCK!_

**Chapter 4: Ripples Like Life**

Legolas sighed. He, Thranduil and Arwen had traveled to the place where the elves and Aragorn had been taken, and found a clear trail there. However, after following it for many days, the orc-trail had now disappeared.

"This isn't possible," Thranduil looked defeated, "Three hundred orcs don't simply grow wings and vanish! They have to be here somewhere."

Arwen sat by the fire. Her face was hidden, but Legolas knew that the bravery she had been putting on the last few days wasn't real. When she thought no one was looking, tears like liquid crystals tumbled down her cheeks. The rain washed them all away.

"Arwen?"

Said elf looked up, shaken by the sudden calling of her name.

"All is not lost. Life is like ripples on a pond. Ripples don't just disappear. They stay until they are expired. Aragorn, Elrond and the twins are all life. And they have not just disappeared. We are good trackers. We will find them."

Arwen smiled radiantly.

"Thank you, Legolas. I trust you with all my heart."

_I know right? SO short. However, I have tons of homework, so I can't write anymore._

_I've decided to do something different; a draw for a cameo appearance in my next chapter! Simply review, leave your name and a description of the character you would like to be. Before I update next, I'll put all of the entrers' names into a hat and draw the winner! PLEASE, ENTER, and just leave a description of your character: He/She, Hair colour, Personality, etc._

_Have fun!_

_-TopazJewel2000_

_P.S. I changed my name; I like TopazJewel2000 more._


	5. Chapter 5: Waking up to Darkness

_Yay! I have so many dedicated people already, and I haven't been working on this story for all that long. Everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys all ROCK! Please, keep it up. For all my new readers, you totally know you want to review this. Think about it: I have been sitting on my butt for two hours to concoct this chapter. The least you can do is tell me what you think. Teehee__._

_The winner of last week's contest is the super-fantastic Starfire341 (my email has a nasty habit of deleting all my reviews before I have a chance to see the usernames again, so sorry). However, you'll know once you see Fire's character…_

_This chappie is dedicated to LalaithElerrina, awesome first reviewer, and is about Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, as many of you requested._

**Waking Up to Darkness**

Rolling over, Elladan carefully shifted off his wounded brother's shoulder. Ever since the twins had woken up, Elrohir had been complaining about this particular cut, to the point where his brother had threatened to gag him.

"That better, Ro?"

"Fine."

The two sat back in solitary silence, waiting for their father, Lord Elrond, to waken. He had shifted slightly in his fevered dreams, but no more movement could be coaxed out of him. Elladan was worried about him, but he didn't want to scare the already-injured Elrohir. He had enough on his mind.

A slight tapping on the grimy door awoke the older brother, and a quiet, slightly frightened voice called to him from the other side.

"Master Elf? I will not harm you…I want to bring you some food."

Elladan knew instantly that this was no orc. The voice was too soft, like a gentle breeze. Orcs have no feeling in the voices.

"Come in?" he called tentatively.

A slight girl stepped through the door. She was reminiscent of a willow tree in all appearances, slim, with long black hair that draped sadly over one shoulder. She bore a knife at her belt, and nothing else.

"Tell me your name, girl."

"I'm Marie. You're going to need me to help escape, so don't bother fretting over it yourself. I may look timid, but I can defend you as well as any Gondorian soldier."

Marie turned and sat down next to her new friend, leaning on the wall. She set a tray of food on the floor, and then turned her attentions to Elladan's father.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We were in the woods with my brother…"here Elladan choked slightly, feeling suddenly very sick. He missed Estel so much, "We were hunting. Then, the orcs suddenly ambushed us, as if they knew we were coming this way…it was so strange. I was knocked unconscious, and I don't remember anything else. However, I do know that my father and brother need help."

Marie nodded.

"I have a similar story," she nearly whispered, "My family and I went for a camping trip in the Misty Mountains. When we were asleep, the orcs descended on us, killing my brother and parents, and taking me captive to work for them. They taught me to fight, and now they send me to do all their dirty work. I hate it."

Elladan nodded slowly. He understood this strange, sad girl more than he understood himself. She was so complicated, and yet so simple. Her story was so sad that it was all the more easily understood by an outsider such as himself.

Suddenly, the tramp of boots echoed outside in the dimly lit hallway. Marie jumped to her feet.

"I have to go," she sighed sadly, "I'll be back every day. If there's anything you need, just ask. Even orcs have basic things to aid everyday needs."

Elladan smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

…oOo…

Sasha sank slowly against the wall. Her heart had been torn into a million little pieces over the course of an hour. Her cheeks were raw from crying, and her wrists were and angry red from where she had pulled at the chains to get free. However, it wasn't her that she was concerned about. Leaning over, Sasha snatched the bottle of PowerAde (it had survived in their cell for an inordinately long time), and gently poured it into Aragorn's mouth. There was no doubt now that this wasn't a dream.

"Where…"

Propping himself up on one elbow, Aragorn glanced around. His face was as pale as one of the tablecloths at the Tea House on Coronation Street. He bled profusely from a jagged cut on his arm, along with many smaller cuts on his back. Sasha didn't want to think about what they had just been through together.

"We're back in the dungeon. A young girl came by a little while ago and promised us that the orcs wouldn't come back tomorrow. I think she holds some sort of power of them, because not many people can convince something as foul as them."

"What…was her name?"

Her friend's voice was so weak Sasha had to lean over to hear it.

"She said it was Marie…Marie Blackwell. I don't know anything more than that, but she did say that your foster brothers and father are all in here, too."

"You…know about that?"

Sasha wasn't about to tell Aragorn that she had read the _Lord of the Rings _books at least fifteen times, because that would only confuse his already injured mind.

"I know a lot that you wouldn't expect me to."

"Apparently…"

Sighing, Sasha ripped a corner of her favorite Lululemon sweater off, moaning slightly as the fabric tore. It had been a birthday gift from Maya, and she was loath to ruin it. However, Aragorn's need was more urgent than her petulant wants. Besides, most of the sweater was still intact, and she was also wearing her Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, along with a pair of leggings, underneath. She would stay warm.

Leaning around her friend's back, Sasha carefully bound his wounds.

"There." Sasha smiled a little, "Tell me if you start feeling worse again."

The two sat down side by side, waiting for the daylight that seemed like it would never come.

_Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Obviously, Marie Blackwell is the cameo character. I'm doing another for a character, this one to interact with Legolas, Arwen, and Thranduil. I didn't get very many entries for the last contest, so please, MORE REVIEWS! Remember to describe your character to me._

_REVIEW AND ENTER THE CONTEST, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY!_

_-TopazJewel2000_


	6. Chapter 6: Alone With Hope

_I'm so sad! How could my readers do this to me? I got absolutely ZILCH reviews on my last chapter! Oh, the world is a cruel place. Maybe I could end it all right now by flushing myself down the toilet. But then again, I think maybe I'll finish this chapter first._

_On a happier note, I am glad to announce that the amazingly epic ArwenThandiel has agreed to be my BETA! You rock, Arwen._

_Well, on with the story…_

**ALONE BUT WITH HOPE**

Legolas picked hardened muck out of his clothes. For the last few hours, the three rescuers had been desperately trying to get through a marsh. Now finally on the other side, they were relieving themselves of what little sand and mud they could before continuing on.

Despite their rather grimy situation, Legolas had to resist the urge to laugh. Never before had he seen his father to coated in muck. He looked like a common peasant after a hard day's work in the fields. From the man who had always lectured him about the importance of cleanliness, this situation was rather ironic.

Arwen, on the other hand, still looked just as lovely as the day she had appeared in Mirkwood. Her shining mane of hair still sheeted down her back in long waves, and even though her clothes were muddy, the colour shone through, giving her the appearance of a white and slightly harassed cloud in the middle of a tornado.

Since their talk together, Arwen's morale had lifted considerably, and although she was still saddened by the disappearance of her lover, no longer did she sit, looking forlorn and empty, like the shell of her former glory. Elrond would have been proud.

Legolas stood suddenly. Perhaps Aragorn would die of sorrow. Fear inserted its first tendrils into the heart of the elf, and horror masked his face. Unlike his lover, Aragorn had no support. The orcs were not stupid; they would not have kept Aragorn with his brothers. Alone and lost, Legolas' best friend's chances for survival were slim.

"Father?"

Thranduil looked up from his tunic, annoyed.

"What, Legolas? I am busy and we have a long road ahead of us."

"What if they have left Estel alone in the dark? Even his strong mind will not last long in the darkness, alone. I would not adandon him to such a fate, but at this distance, I can do nothing."

Thranduil's face softened in compassion for his son. As hard as he was, a father cannot bear to see his son in distress.

"We can scry him…"

Thranduil motioned towards a lake a little ways off. It shone brightly in the after noon sun.

"Father, scrying is a legend. We can't actually do it!"

"You have been taught so. However, I was instructed in the ways of scrying before they were forgotten. I will help you."

Together, father and son walked together to the water's edge, where Thranduil haltingly spoke in a tongue unfamiliar to both Arwen and Legolas.

"_Mairen allaventi."_

The water shimmered, went black, and then suddenly a torch appeared. Gradiating out from the center, the image expanded until they could see the whole cell. It was rough and dirty, with a barred door like a cage. Inside, Aragorn lay on his side, motionless. And next to him…

Legolas gasped.

Next to Aragorn sat a young girl, perhaps a teenager. She had long black hair that shone in the dim light of the torches. She wore strange clothing, and was thoroughly filthy. Green eyes stared up mournfully from a dirt-covered face, as if to say _help us_.

"He is not alone, Legolas. He is alone and with hope. I have a strange sense that this girl will protect him no matter what. There is no longer any need to fear, my son."

Legolas nodded, relieved, but Arwen's face had gone deathly pale. Her clenched fists shook slightly, containing what appeared to be rage. Thranduil looked at her in concern.

"Arwen?"

"When that girl looked at him," Arwen's voice shook, "She looked at him with love. She would take Aragorn away from me forever. I hope she dies a long, painful death."

With that, the elleth turned on heel and ran to the camp, tears streaming down her face. She never looked back.

_I kind of wanted to show that elves have feelings too, which is why I made Arwen get angry. It makes me feel better to know they're not TOO ethereal. BTW, ArwenThandiel won't be BETAing this chappie because I'm short on time. Sorry, Arwen._

_Please, read and review! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, and I promise to respond to all my reviews!_

_TOPAZJEWEL_


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

_To everyone,_

_Once again, not many reviews, but I guess that comes with time. I shouldn't expect so much right aways, since this is my first fic._

_I want you to check out my Fanfiction Blog at . ! It will have all the latest news concerning my fics and et cetera._

_On with the story..._

Chapter 7: Escape and to Bree

Sasha was dead exhausted. Her feet, legs and back ached, and her favorite pair of leggings was ripped. Just smashing.

Next to her, Marie was hauling the unconscious Aragorn over one shoulder, and offering support to Elrohir with the other. Elladan walked with his father, behind. After having slipped all too easily out of the orc dungeon, the company had traveled east to a place that Aragorn wanted to visit, called Bree. Sasha knew that this was where Aragorn and, apparently, she met the hobbits and began their journey, but right now, it didn't seem possible. In the books, Aragorn was strong when he came to Bree, not having recently defied death.

"Sasha! Where are you going?"

Sasha turned around. Marie stared at her, and then tears began running down her face. The elven brothers were leaving for Rivendell.

_I know right, short! Here are review responses:_

_LalaithElerrina: Good, I'm glad you're not dead! Thanks for the advice!_

_AriannaKatelyn82: Wow! There's no need to be that nasty. I have much more of a life than you do, that's for sure!_


	8. Chapter 8: Bree

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I took this long to update, but I was really busy and life and homework got in the way._

_Kiradenver06-Thanks for following my story!_

_Starfire341-Thanks and I totally agree with you that every story needs a bit of fluff. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Oh, and all of yu guys, I HAVE 206 READERS! I can't believe it, and you guys are so totally amazing. I have a website for all my fanfiction stuff, so please check it out and leave a review. Go to . !_

**A Month Later: Bree**

Sasha sat alone at the table in _The Prancing Pony _inn in Bree. Aragorn had slipped out to check on the horses, and had now been gone for about fifteen minutes. But Sasha wasn't worried. In the last month, she and Aragorn had become travelling friends, and she knew that the ranger was probably just feeling too crowded by the inn, and needed some fresh air.

The past month, however, hadn't been all tea and crumpets. After she, Marie and Aragorn had escaped, it had been a mad journey to evade the orc guards, and find their way to somewhere where Aragorn could be healed. During this time, Sasha had combated with guilt, sadness, and, in the last week or so, happiness about her life in Middle Earth. Although she missed her parents and Maya, there was a very pleasurable aspect of living away from them for a while. This was what made Sasha so guilty. She was supposed to be sad, not happy! What was wrong with her?

And yet, after Aragorn had healed, he had taught her to fight with a sword, bow and dagger, and to live off the land like a ranger. It was the most kindness that almost anyone had ever shown her, in an odd sort of way.

A soft _thud_ brought Sasha back to earth, as Aragorn slid into the seat beside her.

"Four hobbits just entered Bree from the South gate. They were pursued by Nazgul, and I believe that they are the ones we seek."

Sasha started.

"You mean..." she trailed of vaguely.

"Yes. However, they do not yet know of the real peril they are in. We will talk to them tonight, and see what they really know."

Aragorn pulled his hood low over his eyes, and Sasha followed suit. Yet, she couldn't help but notice the ranger's grimace as he lifted his left arm. He might be healed well enough, but not all of the pain had left his body yet.

**Frodo's POV**

Water. Everywhere was soaked and dripping. Little beads of water even hung of Frodo's curly hair, shielded barely by his hood. The inn looked so invitingly warm...

They stepped inside, and the heat and noise hit Frodo like a battering ram. The little hobbits hurried to the counter, and asked after Gandalf. Perhaps not surprisingly, he wasn't there. When you were on and adventure, everything always went from bad to worse.

As they sat down, Frodo noticed tow strange figures sitting alone in a corner. Though their hoods were drawn low over their faces, Frodo could feel eyes watching him. Wary eyes.

Catching the attention of Mr. Butterbur, Frodo gestured vaguely in the direction of the strangers and asked airily,

"Those people. Who are they?"

"The man," portly Mr Butterbur answered, "Is one of the rangers, called Strider in these parts. As for the girl, I don't know. I've heard funny rumours lately, and I daresay those two are connected to them. Dangerous folk, those rangers."

And then things got even worse. Standing by the bar, Pippin gesticulated madly in Frodo's direction, proclaiming loudly,

"Baggins? Yes, I know a Baggins! _Frodo _Baggins..."

Frodo didn't wait to see what was going to happen next, he rushed over to his friend and caught him by the shoulder, trying to pull him back. However, he didn't get far before he tripped, and the ring soared off his finger and into the air. As a last resort, Frodo strained upwards, reaching desperately, and caught the ring on his finger.

Lights flickered. Everything turned gray and smushed. And then the eye...the eye was too terrible to describe, like a giant orb of flame, calling...calling his name. Frodo heaved the ring off his finger as though it were made of lead, and found the male ranger standing over him. And next to him, a young girl who could be no older than fifteen.

However, before Frodo could calculate either of them any further, the man grabbed the little hobbit by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him upstairs.

_Ok, I know that was bad. I don't know Frodo's character as well, so it was harder to write from his point of view. Check out my new story, too, and don't forget to head to my website . ! Oh, and please be nice and drop a review for your favorite writer!_

_TopazJewel2000_


	9. Chapter 9: Hoofbeats

**Hello Everyone!**

**First of all, I want to sincerely apologize for the wait between chapters. I was at a platform diving competition, and I overrotated and landed on the pool deck. Unfortunately, I broke my leg and two ribs in the process. My mom told me she would only bring me my computor after the surgery was over. I hope it explains the long wait. I am in hellish pain, so this chapter might be a bit delirious. Would you be in full mental capacities if your leg was in plaster of paris and you had a bloody awful stomach-ache?**

**Now, thank you so much for all of the PMs and reviews. You guys mean so much to me. Here are my responses…**

**Aria Breuer: Thanks for following my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Starfire341: Ah, my loyal companion. Honestly, you are an amazing reviewer and I don't know what I would do without you. Please keep on reviewing and tell me what was good/not good about my new chapter! ;-)**

**Legolas-jj: I'm really glad that everything makes sense. Please let me know if my advice helped you at all, I wasn't all sure what to do.**

**SleepyHollow 5: I just love your story. I also pity you because you have to go to work. I mean, school isn't that fun, but work is so totally serious. What do you do to help lighten things up a bit?**

**Angel de acuario: Thank you very much for following my story!**

**Orange Evenstar: Tee hee I totally know what you mean. Doesn't everyone hate flames? I mean, who could be so heartless? Thanks for the kind insight!**

**CaliforniaAbercrombieMountains: Holy cow that's one long username! I totally dig it though, it's super-cool and stylish!**

**Oh, one last note, my native language is Russian, so if any of you speak it, please leave me a note in it! And now, on with the story…**

Sasha ripped back her hood, exposing her face to the rather startled and bemused hobbits. They had known in advance that Aragorn's companion was a woman, but they hadn't expected this fiery creature. She wasn't a very demure-looking travelling companion.

Right aways, Sasha had recognized these hobbits as kind, gentle people. She did not fear them, they were simply trying to find a way in the wrold just like everyone else.

"…We are close enough, we know what hunts you."

There the very unanimated conversation between Aragorn and the hobbits ended, and they settled down for the night. Once they were comfortable, Aragorn walked over to her.

"We must be ready if we are to give the Nazgul the slip. Come and help me prepare the hobbits' bedroom."

…oOo…

Ick. Cold morning due trickled down Sasha's back, like a little spider. It made her shivver. Leggings, Pumas and an oversized red shirt and cloak (courtesy of Aragorn) did little to ease the cold and wet. Luckily, they had overcome the Nazgul at the old tower. Not so luckily, Frodo had been stabbed with a Morgul blade, and now their mission was getting really desperate.

_Why did he have to run in like that? _Sasha whined to herself. _He's just going to die, and then the responsibility of the ring will probably fall on Aragorn. He has enough to worry about without everyone loading him on with more difficulties._

A long, low moan escaped the unfortunate victim of the knife. Pupils dilating, Frodo began convulsing, forcing Aragorn to drop him on to the bone-jarring forest floor.

"I believe that we must stop in order for Mr. Frodo to recover his facilities."

_Nice way of putting it. He was courteous enough not to say _"Mr. Frodo is going a bit spaztic on us here, so we better stop before he kills one or all of us".

They didn't even notice the sound of hoofbeats on the road behind them.

**Mwahaha! Aren't I evil?**

**Hey, please be kind and drop me a review! I'm in a hospital with my leg in plaster and bandages wrapped around my torso remember? I want to have something to be happy about, because frankly, I ain't too happy at the moment.**

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed!**

**(A slightly grumpy and very injured) TopazJewel2000**

**P.S. Check out my website NO SPACES www. fionnualabraun. shawwebspace. ca.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Friendship

**Hi there peeps! I'm so sorry for the insanlylong wait between chapters, but my plotbunnies went to get their rabies shots and didn't return for quite some time. Thankfully, my story should be a lot better now that they're not rabin anymore! I was reading through what I had already written amd scrunching up my nose in distaste. It's not my best story on here...**

**This chapter is dedicated to starfire341, who forced my plotbunnies to come home.**

**BeautifulCrimsonChaos**

Aragorn heard it first. The sounds of hoofbeats pounding up the road like a pattern on drums. He stood up, and pulled Sasha up next to him, telling her to draw the short knife she always kept ready at her belt.

Closer and closer the pattern of hoofbeats came. Sam, a fierce expression on his face, drew his knife and took up a protective stance in front of Frodo. It made Sasha smile to see this friendship ran so deep, deeper than even Tolkien had managed to capture in his famed books.

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the clearing, and Frodo let out something akin to a scream of terror. There was a magnificent white horse, and sitting on it's back was Arwen, Sasha's least favorite character in the whole Lord of the Rings series. Her brown hair swished etheareally behins her as she dismounted. And rushed headlong into Aragorn's arms.

"Aragorn," she murmurs, "When Dan and Ro got back to Rivendell with father, they sent a message saying you were fine, so Legolas and I came back to Rivendell while Thranduil returned to Mirkwood. But when you didn't come to Rivendell I set out to search for you..."

Aragorn listens to this narrative with a slightly confused, slightly amused expression on his face. Obviously he had no idea Arwen had ever left Rivendell in the first place, and frankly, neither had I.

A piercing shreik echoes in the woods behind us.

"The nine are coming." I murmur in Aragorn's ear.

Arwen smiles a little bit at me, mouthing the word mellon. Then she cocks her head a litte, making it clear that she is asking me if I want to be her friend. I nod a little. She isn't nearly as ethereal-looking in real life as she is when Liv Tyler plays her. A little part of me wants to be her best friend.

However, our moment of communication is short-lived. Arwen has hurried to Frodo's side, brushing his cheek and whispering in elvish. Then she picks him up and sets him on her magnificent steed.

"What'r you doing?" Sam shouts.

But Arwen has galloped away, with Frodo in front of her. Walking over to Sam, I try my best to explain,

"She's taking him to Rivendell, so her father can heal him. He's going to live, trust me."

Sam looks at me unsurely, and I'm not so sure about Frodo living anymore either. Apparently, my arrival and Aragorn's capture triggered things that never happened in Tolkein's version.

"He's going to be fine." I mutter again. Maybe if I say it often enough, it will come true.

**Please review, and also, check out my other story, As The World Comes Crashing Down. If you're reading this, you might really enjoy it. Thank you so much. And yes, I did change my username, AGAIN! It was formerly Eternalpassion2000, then TopazJewel2000, then Spock4Eternity, and now BeautifulCrimsonChaos. So for those of you who know me under a different name, sorry.**

**REVIEW.**

**BeautifulCrimsonChaos**


End file.
